The overall goal of this conference is to provide the most important and up-to-date research in the nuclear receptor field. Topics presented will include the roles of nuclear receptors in physiologic and pathophysiologic states, in development and in regulation of metabolic processes. Nuclear receptor-coregulator interactions, mechanisms in chromatin remodeling and transcriptional activation and repression also will be addressed, as will mechanisms of extranuclear signaling by steroid receptors. The roles of coregulators and nuclear receptors as potential targets for drug discovery will be considered, as well as structural properties of receptor domains complexed with ligands, cofactors, and DNA. It is our objective to highlight the latest biological tools (e.g., animal models, novel ligands, structural information) and technologies (e.g., genomics, proteomics, ligand screening) available for nuclear receptor research and promote the productive interaction of scientists from academic institutions and industry. We will address actions of nuclear receptors in health and disease, and the use of this knowledge for development of new drugs for treatment of endocrine and metabolic diseases. The meeting venue also will facilitate the interaction of leading experts in the field with younger scientists and trainees, with a particular emphasis on the inclusion of under represented groups.